


Cut it, Rip it, Burn it

by Anonymous



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic)
Genre: Allusions to abusive parental figure, Concrete Poetry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manic Episode, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, identity crisis, visual poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vent/progection fic.
Collections: Anonymous





	Cut it, Rip it, Burn it

Cut it, rip it, burn it.

Cut

it

rip

it

burn

it.

_Cut-it-rip-it-burn-it-Cut-it-rip-it-burn-it_

_Cut it,_ Snip-snip-snip

It still looks the same.

 _Rip it,_ pain pain pain **.**

 _Burn it,_ fingers singed.

And then grab a knife.

 _Sever it_ , Cut-cut-cut.

Do it now, do it **right.**

**I cut, and I cut, and cut**

**until my scalp bleeds**.

**It's all gone, am I free?**

**No, no that wasn't it...**

**it's still right there,**

**In those haunting,**

**unforgettable**

**and angry**

**eyes.**

**a**

**b**

**l**

**e**

**a**

**k**

**r**

**e**

**m**

**i**

**n**

**d**

**e**

**r**

**That his face is mine.**


End file.
